Son of Sirius Black
by WildOmega103
Summary: You've all heard of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Sirius black, but have any of you heard of Perseus Black? Oh, you haven't? Well here is his story, so come and enjoy. :) P.s. In my version, Sirius Black does not die. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the original characters and original plot, I am just adding my own characters and story twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Waiting for a Letter

There's a tale bout a boy who grew up in a happy family, but this isn't it...

Hello, my name is Perseus Black, and if I know what you are thinking, than yes I am the son of the infamous Sirius black, I have yet to meet him though, but that's OK, I will meet him eventually, and it will be a big family reunion.

I can hear Madam Giselle the head of the orphanage calling my name, she knows today is the day that I will be receiving my letter to Hogwarts, and she is as excited as I am.

I dwell in a small orphanage in Hogsmeade. I'm the only one my age here, the rest is all in the single digits and all looking up to me as an older brother.

I am thankful to, Madam Giselle, she is the mother I never had, my real one had died giving birth to me, and my father Is in Azkaban under the charges of betraying the Potters to 'he who mustn't be named.' So I have no recollection of either them accept from stories Ive heard and pics that I have of them in there youth.

I stood up from where I had been sitting on the window seat watching for delivery owls. I than wandered from my bedroom towards the kitchen downstairs in our homey house.

I sat on a kitchen chair that happened to have a view of the front door. My eyes narrowed in on the mail slot. I dished sausages, cheesy eggs, toast and baked beans onto my plate. Than folded my hands and waited patiently for everyone else to come down for breakfast.

When everyone else was at the table, I watched as Madam Giselle tried to get the younger kids to settle down, but was failing as they were now fighting for the remaining food. Letting a sigh out, she than smiled at me when she caught me watching her.

I didn't take my eye off the mail slot as I consumed my breakfast. This was it! This is the day! This is the day that I receive the letter that opens a whole new life to me, and what a brilliant day it is.

In my brief distraction of my thoughts I didn't see a letter fall through the mail slot, but Madam Giselle's parrot named Cracker saw it and swooped in on it and than flew off.

I stood up on my chair, attempting to catch her in mid flight, but failed greatly when I jumped and than proceeded to knock the chair over on my landing.

Shaking the knee pain off I jumped up and chased after Cracker, bout fifteen minutes later with Madam Giselle, the children and me trying to catch her, she decided that she needed to take a rest and that's when I snatched the letter from her beak.

As everyone settled for the grand opening I opened the envelope and pulled my letter out with pride. I read the letter loudly, than read it over again in my head, to make certain that I had caught every word. The words that stood out to me though were, 'you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

The letter contained my class schedule for the year, and the supplies that I would be using. I didn't need to bother asking Madam Giselle for money because my father had left me everything he had at Gringotts. Thus all I have to worry bout is if I want a cat, a frog, a bat or an owl.

-A little while after-

I watched as Madam Giselle gathered the children around, the fireplace so they could watch as I go through first with the floo powder and than I would be on the other side to intercept them.

When I was certain that I held their attention, I grabbed a handful and held it in front of me, and said "Diagon Alley" and opened my hand letting the powder drop. I felt a whooshing sensation and than soot up my nose and in mouth. Overpowering that though was the tasty aroma of food.

I stepped out of the fireplace so that the rest could follow. First, through was Emily our youngest at the age of five. She looks much like me with her dark brown hair, honey brown eyes and clear fair skin, if I didn't know that my mother had died while giving birth to me, and my father hadnt been in Azkaban for all my life so far, I would say that we are siblings.

She tugged lightly on my pants, letting me know in her own way that she wanted me to hold her. I plucked her up, than cradled her into my side.

Next through was Henry our oldest at the age of nine. He is a firecracker and has the bright orange hair and impressive display of freckles to go with it. I love it because it's like looking at a miniature version of my best mate Ronald Weasley.

Hannah's turn came next, she is our last, but not our least, she is at the age of seven. After waiting a few moments of waiting, Madam Giselle appeared instead.

She counted our heads and than re-counted when she realized one of us was missing. We hurriedly looked all over the Leaky Cauldron, when we determined that Hannah wasn't here, we headed towards the entrance to Diagon Alley in hopes that she would be there.

I watched as Madam Giselle pulle her wand from her bag and tapped the correct bricks that would unlock the secret door, I was always, amazed, a door can appear as, if their are no bricks at all.

With Emily still attached at my hip, I trailed after Madam Giselle and Henry. I felt great relief when I heard Hannah's voice, but who's the person talking back to her?


	2. Chapter 2

I searched the crowded street till I spied her using the arm of a rather larger man. His arm could have been a bench from the size of it. She had her left arm circling his neck going up underneath his burly beard and her other hanging on to the front of him.

She was babbling, but he seemed content to listen and add into the conversation. I observed a young boy near my age walking besides them. He wasn't engaging in the conversation, for he seemed awestruck by the environment. I'm guessing he is a first timer in Diagon Alley. It Is impressive here, specially to knew eyes.

Madam Giselle had noticed them too, we were making our way through the crowd in their direction.

"Thank you, good sir" Madam Giselle said to the rather large man as she collected Hannah from his large arms and than placed her on the ground.

Henry and Hannah immediately headed towards the ice-cream shop that we were currently standing near. Little Emily following after them after Madam Giselle told them to stay in her eye site.

We both pulled our attention back to the unknown man, who gave us a friendly smile and than said. "No problem, me and the little lady were just having a fine conversation about how nice the weather is today."

After introductions, I found that his name is Hagrid and that he was the gatekeeper for Hogwarts. He seemed to've forgotten the boy, so I brought it upon myself to introduce myself, while Hagrid and Madam Giselle carried on with their friendly conversation.

I reached my hand out, and said "hi, my name is Perseus Black and you are?" It took him a moment to realize I was speaking to him, but when he did, he held out his hand and grasping mine with a light handshake and than said, "Nice to meet you, my name is Harry Potter."

I couldn't help, but gaze at him in shock, I knew that my mouth was gaping like a cod fish, but I had momentarily lost the ability to shut it. Standing before me was the Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the one everyone gossiped about. Thankfully he didn't seem to recognize who I am, or mainly my last name because that my father is supposedly the one who had betrayed his parents, I believe it's all rubbish though.

After we exchanged a few kind words, Hagrid drew his attention back towards me and asked if I would care to join him and Harry, for they were on their way to Gringotts bank when they had met up with Hannah and still had some business to take care of there. I looked towards Madam Giselle and when she gave me a nod I joined Harry and Hagrid as we made our way back into the crowd.

I stared up at Gringotts bank in amazement along with Harry. This was both our first time here, I hadnt been because madam Giselle wouldn't let me open my vault until I started school, she instead paid for all my needs up until now, and Harry hadn't been because he hadn't known our world existed.

We made our way through the front door into a room that had another door that we had to pass through. Engravings carved into the door inscribed.

'Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.' Jk Rowling

I gulped Pushing open the door for the three of us to enter thru. It opened up into a room with two long rows of desks facing towards the aisle and a podium at the end. I knew about goblins working at Gringotts, but to see the goblins Sitting at the desks working is still shocking, it was my first time ever seeing one, and I didn't know what to expect.

I overheard, Harry say, "Hagrid, what exactly are these things?" Hagrid than replied "they are goblins Harry. Clever as they come goblins are not the most friendly of beasts. Stay close." I nodded in agreement to Hagrids reply.

We reached the goblin at the front desk, Hagrid spoke ignoring the glare he was receiving, "Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Perseus Black wish to make a withdrawal." I automatically stepped back when the goblin leaned over the podium to look down at the two of us.

The goblin than said, "and does Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Perseus Black have their keys?" I pulled mine from my pocket while Hagred fished in his pockets for Harry's key.

I watched as Hagred pulled an envelope from his pocket and said, "Oh, and there is something else as well. Professor Dumbledor gave me this." He passed the envelope to the goblin and than said, "it's about, you know what, in the vault you know which." I looked over at Harry to see him giving me a confused look.

"Very well." The goblin replied. We are than taken into another room where we saw what looked like a train track, I watched as a goblin cart pulled up and than we all hopped aboard.

The first stop was Harry's vault 687 where he collected the amount of money that he would need for the year plus some extra. My vault wasn't far away. When we opened my vault I suprised to see piles after piles of knuts, sickles, and galleons. I took what I would need for the year plus some and put it in a bag that the Goblin had given to me.

Our next stop was 713. We both tried to see what Hagrid was doing, but it was no use because he had his back to us and the goblin wouldn't allow us to follow in after him.

We finished up our business at the bank and than headed off to our next adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uniform wardrobe check. Books check. Cauldron check. Crystal phials, telescope, and brass scales, check." I read down our school supply list checking off what we had collected. Now we need to get our wands, and our animal that we can bring, and hopefully, I am crossing my fingers for an ice-cream cone.

We headed to Ollivanders wands while Hagred went to deal with some business.

Inside the shop I looked for the store keeper, but saw no one in site. An older man on a rolling latter appeared, he gave Harry an odd look and than said, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter." Well, if that doesn't creep you out that he knew his name, than what does.

I ignored the conversation till Harry waved a wand, making file boxes, fly off the shelves, he than tried another one which caused the vase next to me to explode causing me to jump.

"Bloody hell, Harry," I growled while glaring daggers at him, I than placed my hand on my chest to try and calm my racing heart.

I ducked and covered when the store keeper brought another wand for Harry to try.

I stared in shock though, because when he took hold of the wand, the space near him lit up with a bright light.

"Curious, very curious" the old man said.

Harry than replied "sorry, but what's curious."

What the old man said next gave me chills, "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter, it so happens that that the Phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather just one other, it is curious that you shall be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

I heard Harry gulp and than ask, "and who owned that wand?"

The old man than replied "we do not speak his name, the wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter, it's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you after all he who must not be named did great things terrible, yes, but great." The shop owner than turned his attention to me.

Your turn Mr. Perseus Black.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned.

He than replied, "I know everyone's name, and I remember every person that came into my shop, I even remember your parents." My parents I thought, a sore topic for me.

I decided it be best to avoid that conversation and instead asked him to help me find my wand. He didn't say anymore, thankfully and moved to fingering the tips of the boxes containing wands until he pulled one from a large stack.

"Here, give this one a whirl," and than he handed me a wand. I flicked the wand towards a stack of boxes, and watched as they organized themselves. "Ah yes that will do," he said to himself.

He than continued telling me that the wand is a maple wood with a dragon heartstring core, 10 1/4" and quite bendy flexibility and that it is a great wand for casting spells.

Just after we had finished paying for our wands, we heard a tapping noise and then someone called out our names, we both looked towards the window to see Hagrid holding two cages each containing an owl. I felt overjoyed with the barn owl and I knew Harry would be happy with the snow owl because I had spied him staring at it earlier.

We said goodbye to the shopkeeper and then headed outside to see our owls. I couldn't have been happier, he is my first pet.

I'm going to name him Hoot" I chirped while holding his cage in front of me, "So original" Harry replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "OK then! I'll name him Owl." I than looked over at Harry to see him rolling his eyes, but than grinned at the smirk I was giving him, so Owl it is.

I made this mistake thinking that Owl wanted petting, when he started to rub his head on the side of the cage, I managed to poke my finger in hoping to rub his beak, but shrieked when he instead chomped down on my poor finger.

I screeched and screamed, "bad owl" while eyeing him down with his unblinking eyes, I blushed, though when I noticed that I had gotten the attention of everyone round me, including the group of cute girls who're giggling at my display.

Using Hagrid as a shield, I scurried round him to hide myself, but it seemed to egg the giggling girls on because one of them with long brown hair, a teardrop shaped face, hazel eyes and light speckle of sprinkles, who is at the perfect height of below average Chased after me.

I couldn't help it, I was still afraid of girls, I'm eleven, so excuse me for picking the flight, for the fight or flight method and literally running in the direction of the ice-cream store otherwise known as Florean Fortescue's.

I felt relief when I saw Madam Giselle and the kids waiting outside it with the looks of two Rocky Road ice-cream cones. One for me and one for me ha-ha, yes, I'm a food hog, but it's in my genes, so is my high metabolism.

I went to grab both cones, when Madam Giselle turned her shoulder to me and than said the horrifying words, "No!" She than continued to make it worse by saying, "one for you and one for Harry."

I gasped at this new found Information and than replied, "But, he doesn't like ice-cream," she gave me the all-knowing eye, "it is true though."

I was preparing to put up an argument, when Harry and Hagrid walked up, I watched as Madam Giselle offered the ice-cream cone to Harry who accepted it, than took a big lick.

What they don't know is that when Madam Giselle had her back towards I managed to get a quick lick leaving a trail of cooties.

When Harry noticed the devious smile I was giving him, he quirked his eyebrow and asked me "what?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," I replied while mentally rubbing my hands together like an evil mastermind. He gave me a sour look, but continued to eat his ice-cream cone.

It was time for us to leave, I said my goodbyes to Harry and Hagrid knowing that I will see them tomorrow.

I laughed again like an evil maniac, at the thought of Harry sharing my germs earning odd looks from everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the picture that I was holding in my hands of my mother and father. My mother was beautiful with her long auburn hair, soft sea green eyes, and porcelain skin, and a beautiful smile that was gracing her pretty face. I wish I could have met her, but those kinds of wishes are best in your head.

I moved my thumb over to my father, it's a no brainier why people who knew my father say that I am fathers son, I've seen younger pictures of him and I am an exact carbon copy. I know I will meet him someday which excites me, but makes me nervous at the same time..

I wrap the picture up in some parchment paper and placed it into my school chest. I had packed everything that I had purchased for school, time to pack my secret candy stash, you may be thinking, why do I have to keep it a secret, I will tell you why.

My best friend Ronald's older brother whose named Percy decided one time that for his own personal enjoyment, he would educate me on the Dos and Don'ts at Hogwarts, the one rule that mattered the most to me, was I can't bring in any outside candy except for what I acquire at school, or purchase on school trips, and the trips won't start until the third year.

He was telling this to a boy who makes it a Saturday morning ritual to go to Honeydukes; which, is across the street from us.

I pulled the sack from underneath my bed and than emptied the contents on my rug where I sat criss cross apple sauce. I scooted my box over that I would be taking with me next to my leg.

I sorted everything into their own piles, I counted three gummy rats, two chocolate frogs, a jar of pepper imps, a jar of licorice wands, Bertie Botts, Fizzing Whizzbees and other goodies.

I piled everything inside my box and the sealed it up, I moved aside some of my robes so that I can attempt to cover my box with them.

The day had gone by, I had a farewell dinner with, Madam Giselle and the children, I'm currently in my bed waiting for sleep to overcome me.

It's like Christmas Eve for me, I'm so excited knowing that in a few hours we will having a grand breakfast of Christmas breakfast casserole, silver dollar buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup, and a festive fruit salad, and presents stockings, but this isn't the point, the point is that I am to excited to sleep.

I lie in bed for a while, counting sheep jumping over fences, but when that didn't work I watched the clock instead, so that I would know when I fell asleep and how long I slept.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders, "five more minutes," I grumbled, they didn't go though. Instead, they shook me harder.

I poked one eye open to glare at the fiend, but opened both of my eyes when I saw that it was Madam Giselle, I than remembered what day it was and looked towards the clock.

I regretted wasting my last day at home staying in bed, and now it was time to go.

At the train station, I found Ron and Harry standing by Hagrid.

"Perseus!" Ron screeched when he noticed me. He hugged me tightly, all I could do was pat him on the lower back since he had my arms pinned to my sides.

When Ron released me, Harry and I shook hands, "it's nice to see you again," I spoke causing him to agree.

Ron, Harry and I were lucky enough to share a boat that will take us to hogwarts, their is another boy in our who seems to keep to himself. The ride was silent, I spent my time looking for the infamous giant squid, or any mer people lurking, I focused back on the giant castle looming ahead of us.

Inside the castle we are greeted by a tall slender witch, with a tall pointy hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

I snicker when a boy screams Trevor and than moved to grab his toad who is resting on one of the steps. Professor McGonagall stares him down until he says sorry and steps back into the group.

She than continues, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." At that note, she walks off leaving us alone into the chamber.

I watch as Draco Malfloy pushes his way through the group towards us, "Draco: It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. {Students whisper, Harry Potter?} This is Crabbe, and Goyle" he pointed at the two boys with him, "and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." Ron made the mistake of laughing, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry than replied, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Seeming unfazed Draco than turns his attention to me, "and who might you be?" Mocking him, "my name is Black... Perseus Black." I watched as a shocked look came over his face but than disappeared. Yes, he should know my name because after all, his father is a death eater.

He than asked me who I chose to make friends with, "not snakes," I reply coldly, I than continued, "they tend to have a nasty bite."

He seemed taken back and shot at me, "So do lions."

I smirked at him, "yes, but lions don't need others to fight their battles." To prove my argument, I flicked Malfoy on the forehead, the two boys Crab and Doyle who had been flanking him immediately put their fists up.

"How do you know you are going to be a Gryffindor?" Malfloy questioned,

"I have the pride of one," I reply.

He than bit back, "Or just a large ego!"

I shook my head and said, "nah, I'm pretty sure that's you."

Malfloy looked like he wanted to say something else when the Professor showed back up who we now know as professor McGonagall, I watch in amusement as she smacks him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreats with one last glare. "We're ready for you now."

She than lead us through the doors into the great hall that housed four long tables, that are filled with students.

I look over the room taking everything in from the floating candles to the ceiling that resembles the sky.

A girl enlightened us, "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Professor McGonogall turned back towards us, "All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words."

I watched as the head master Dumbledore rises from the table and moves to stand behind the podium. He than begins to speak, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Professor McGonagall led us up to the old hat that was sitting on a stool.

I watched as the hat came to life, its folds became its empty eyes and mouth, it than opened its mouth and than began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

Where you'll meet your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For a Thinking Cap."

When the song was over, Professor McGonagall said, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

First off, Perseus Black. I sat on the stool where Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon my head.

The hat started to talk to me, "Ah, the son of black, I can see that you are just like your father was at this age, where should I put you, how about, Gryffindor!"

Everyone cheered, except for the slytherins as I made my way down the steps towards my table.

I couldn't help, but blow a kiss in Malfoys direction, earning a glare from him and most of the slytherins.

"Hermione Granger."

I watched in amusement as she started to mumble to herself. The hat is placed upon her head, "Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!!"

Our table erupted in cheers as we accepted the newcomer

Next up was Draco Malfloy, the hat hadn't touched his head when it announced Slytherin, making the whole Slytherin table erupt in cheers.

Big surprise there, I thought.

"Ronald Weasley."

I wasn't surprised when the sorting hat placed him into Gryffindor.

The whole room became silent when Harry's name is called. He walked up and sat upon the stool, the hat was placed upon his head, and they started what seemed a lengthy conversation.

We all watched to see which house he would be sorted into, the room erupted into cheers, some of the Slytherin joining in when the hat called Gryffindor.

Fred and George chanted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" We continued to clap until, Harry sat down across from me at the table.

"Your attention, please," we all looked Towards Professor McGonagall, "Let the feast begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Before my eyes the table overflowed with all types of delicious smelling foods that ranged from different types of cooked meats, different potato dishes, and of course the dreadful vegetable which thankfully no one here can force me to eat them.

After having a little bit of everything besides the vegetables, I started to search amongst the main course for the desserts that're amongst the dishes.

My eyes landed on the last piece of chocolate cake that was amongst some vegetables. Ron had been following my gaze and started to lick his lips while eyeing the slice of cake like it was a precious gem. It was a gem, but it was my gem and I let this known when Ron lunged the same time I did, but I hurriedly snatched it letting a sound of victory escape me.

I knocked Ron's fork beside, when he tried to steal a bite of my cake, I pointed to the scrumptious vanilla cake that Hermione was currently taking a slice of.

Time flew by and we were all dismissed from the Great hall, we were following our class prefect who is Rons older brother Percy. I watched in amusement as Percy continued to shove his prefect badge in other first years faces with pride.

I tripped when something rammed hard into me from below. My first thought was another stair case knocking me off, but when I twisted from my kneeling position on the stairs, I saw the boy named Neville Longbottom staring at me with wide eyes.

I could take the higher ground by accepting his outstretched hand, but my heart was still racing intensely, so instead I pushed myself up from the stairs and brushed myself off, I gave him my best scowl and said, "I could have fallen to my death you know."

"Don't be an idiot, you are so dramatic." Hermione said to me making me raise an eyebrow at her. Deciding to go the dramatic route instead of brushing her insult off, I threw my hands over my heart and let a wail of pain out, my ego intensified when I gained the look of pity from a group of girls standing near us. "You wound me greatly Hermione with your cruel insults." The girls that had been watching my episode shot daggers at Hermione.

I could see her simmering, a witty reply on her tongue, but she than swallowed it, not wanting to feed my soaring ego, because I wasn't one who bruised easily.

I turned back towards Neville and patted him on the back letting him know that I was just messing around.

We tuned into Percy, who was teaching us the password for this year so we wouldn't end up locked out of our tower. After making sure that we all repeated it correctly, he turned towards the fat lady portrait, and said "Caput Draconis."

The painting swung open like a hidden door revealing the Gryffindor common room. Once In the room I looked around, at the surroundings taking in the giant fireplace and the comfy couches and chairs. Their are windows taking up half the room that looked out far as the eye could see.

After exploring the common room a little bit more, we received our room assignments. It turned out that their was one odd person out, so that meant one dormitory would have six beds instead of five. Thankfully, I happened to be that odd one.

I was happy to hear that I would be sharing my room with Ron, Harry and Neville. I will also be sharing with two other boys named Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. I've heard good things about both of there families, so if I am correct I believe we will get along well.

Percy pointed to the girls dormitories and than the boys, he than told us what would happen if any of us men folk tried to sneak into the girls dorms, but my mind stopped thinking at slide.

I followed the rest of the boys when they moved forward towards the stairs leading to our dormitories. When I reached mine I saw the rest of my roommates in our room looking at their new surroundings. Perfect, I took the distraction as a chance to launch myself on the bed nestled in among the two windows, so that If something was looking in it couldn't see my face, due to the fact, that I'd nestle in. Yes, I am a chicken, but at least I'm smart enough to claim the safest bed.

Seamus said, "I believe that is Harry's bed and pointed to his luggage that has been brought up. I quickly switched my baggage with Harry's, and said "now it is mine."

I gave the boys all a look that said, I dare you to take this bed away from me because you will meet your doom in the form of a pillow to the face.

Harry raised his eyebrows at me but then sat on the bad that now contained his luggage. Good, I thought to myself. I then continued to sprawl out on my bed claiming it even more while giving the boys a smirk.

I gasped in shock when Hermione came walking into our room claiming that she wanted to see if the boys dormitories were the same as the girls. Clearly she just wanted to make sure that we weren't already getting into trouble, or maybe she wanted to see if we were getting into trouble so she could have the chance to call me idiot again.

Either way, the point is that she managed to get up here without going down the slide on her rump. "How did you get up here?" I questioned her.

"Do you listen to any thing? Perhaps Dumbledore trust girls greater than he does guys because our stairs will turn into a slide if you try to sneak in, but nothing will happen if we want step into the boys dormitories."

I found that rather unfair and clearly demeaning. The least Dumbledore could have set up some traps to scare the girls off.


End file.
